Fille de Pan
by littlebooklover
Summary: Azalea, une jeune fille errant dans la forêt, est retrouvée par un des satyres de la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé. Fille d'un dieu disparu depuis longtemps, Azalea vivra toutes sortes d'aventures avec ses nouveaux amis les demi-dieux... - Tout les personnages, autres qu'Azalea, appartiennent à Rick Riordan.
1. Chapitre 1 - La Colonie des Sang-Mêlé

**Chapitre 1**

~ Point de vue extérieur ~

À la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé, il ne pleut jamais et il n'y a jamais de mauvaise température. La Colonie est protégée de tout cela.

Donc, pendant un jour d'été ensoleillé, les héros s'entrainent. Dionysos, le dieu du Vin, fils de Zeus et responsable de la Colonie, discute tranquillement avec Chiron en jouant aux cartes. Ils observent Percy Jackson et Annabeth Chase, deux demi-dieux de seize ans, s'entrainer au combat. Annabeth est très douée, car elle est la fille d'Athéna, déesse de la sagesse. Par contre, Percy est à sa hauteur. Étant un fils de Poséidon, il est très puissant.

Leur ami satyre, Grover Underwood, les observe en jouant de la flûte de Pan. Annabeth commence à perdre le combat, mais elle a un plan. Après tout, sa mère est la déesse de la guerre. Elle tombe sur le sol, prétendant une blessure. Percy baisse sa garde et se s'accroupi pour aider son amie, mais celle-ci donne un coup de bouclier à Percy et il tombe dans l'herbe, désarmé.

- Je t'ai eu, Cervelles d'Algues !

- Ça n'arrivera plus, Puits de Sagesse.

Grover continue de jouer de la flûte et sa petite amie, Genièvre, une nymphe sylvestre, s'assoit à ses côtés. Elle porte le nom de l'arbre qu'elle protège, sa force vitale.

Clarisse Larue, fille d'Arès, s'entraîne férocement avec les jumeaux Travis et Connor Alatir. Même s'ils sont deux contre une, les enfants d'Hermès n'ont aucunes chances. Clarisse est la fille du dieu de la guerre, et elle est particulièrement douée au combat.

Toute la Colonie est active, et tout le monde s'amuse beaucoup. Étant hyperactifs, les demi-dieux adorent bouger.

Dionysos, gâchant le plaisir des jeunes, déclare que c'est l'heure de manger. Tout le monde s'assoit à sa table respective. Percy est avec Tyson, son demi-frère Cyclope. Tyson est très sensible et gentil, malgré les apparences.

Après le délicieux repas, Percy va faire une offrande à son père, Poséidon. Les autres enfants font de même pour leurs parents respectifs.

Un peu plus tard, lorsque les héros sont en train d'écouter les poèmes d'un fils d'Apollon autour du feu, un satyre arrive en courant, paniqué. C'est Oliver, un satyre qui avait été envoyé pour rechercher des demi-dieux dans le Nouveau-Mexique.

- J'ai...j'ai besoin de voir Dionysos.

Dionysos et Chiron se lèvent précipitamment et partent avec Oliver.  
Tout le monde se met à parler. Qu'est-il arrivé à ce satyre ? Peut-être qu'il est tombé sur un monstre redoutable ou un demi-dieu puissant.

Percy et Annabeth échangent des regards. Elle réfléchit et il est curieux de savoir de quel demi-dieu ou de quel monstre il s'agit.

Quelques minutes après le départ d'Oliver, de Chiron et de Dionysos, ce dernier revient. Il ordonne aux sang-mêlé d'aller à leur bungalow, car c'est leur de dormir. Les héros l'écoute, penauds. Ils auraient aimé savoir ce qui c'était passé avec Oliver, le satyre. Percy, fils du dieu de la Mer, se dirige vers son bungalow avec son demi-frère. Le bungalow est confortable et les murs sont incrustés de coquillages.

Annabeth marche tranquillement vers son bungalow: celui d'Athéna. Elle rêve de devenir architecte, et son bungalow est rempli de livres et d'établit pour travailler. Annabeth a toujours été une sang-mêlé ambitieuse. Dès qu'elle arrive à son lit, elle s'endort immédiatement et elle rêve de combat, de monstres et de dieux.

Chiron et Dionysos sont en pleine conversation avec Oliver. Le satyre raconte sa mission, qui était de trouver d'autres demi-dieux au Nouveau-Mexique. Il a réussi, mais le demi-dieu qu'il a découvert l'a troublé. En fait, il s'agit d'une demi-déesse. Oliver en fait la description: les cheveux bruns mi- longs, avec des reflets auburn, ainsi que des yeux bleus perçants remplis de sagesse et de puissance. La fille était âgée d'environ une douzaine d'année, mais selon Oliver, elle avait le regard d'une adulte. La demi-déesse portait une couronne de fleurs roses, des azalées, sur sa tête. Elle avait une peau pâle et elle était petite. L'enfant était vêtue d'une robe blanche et souple plutôt courte, qui flottait au gré du vent. Selon Oliver, la jeune fille l'avait salué avant de repartir légèrement, nue pieds, dans la forêt où il l'avait aperçue.

Ces propos troublent les responsables de la Colonie. Ils décident d'envoyer trois demi-dieux, ainsi que Grover, un de leurs meilleurs satyres. Le conseil aura lieu demain au matin.

Clarisse se réveille à 5h du matin, prête à l'entrainement. Elle part dire bonjour à son petit ami, Chris Rodriguez, avant d'aller s'entrainer dans l'arène.

Il est maintenant 6h du matin et Annabeth étudie des plans d'architectures. Elle est plongée dans sa lecture et elle n'entend même pas ses compagnons de bungalow parler autour d'elle. Elle pourrait étudier l'architecture comme ça indéfiniment.

Le fils de Poséidon, a passé une mauvaise nuit, et il se réveille à 8h20 du matin. Il s'habille péniblement et essaie de dompter ses cheveux noirs. Lorsque qu'il sort finalement de son bungalow pour aller voir Blackjack, son ami pégase, il entend un signal. C'est le signal d'une réunion ou d'un conseil.

Grover, aillant été averti par Chiron au sujet de la mystérieuse sang-mêlé, est déjà assis à la table du conseil. Il aperçoit ses amis Percy et Annabeth, qui s'assoient à ses côtés. Sa petite amie, Genièvre la nymphe sylvestre, est aussi près de lui.

Finalement, lorsque tous les représentants des bungalows sont arrivés, Chiron prend la parole:

- Oliver, un satyre aillant été envoyé au Nouveau-Mexique pour rechercher des sang-mêlé, à trouver une piste intéressante.

Chiron prend une pause avant de continuer:

- Une demi-déesse puissante et mystérieuse a été retrouvée dans la forêt. Oliver n'a pas pu l'approchée, mais je compte envoyer un groupe de trois demi-dieux et d'un satyre pour aller récupérer cette jeune fille.

Tout le monde reste silencieux. Une sang-mêlé puissante cachée dans la forêt ? C'est plutôt étrange.

- Je suis le satyre désigné, déclare Grover. Qui est partant ?

Bien-sûr, Percy Jackson et Annabeth Chase, les fidèles compagnons de Grover, se proposent. Il ne reste plus qu'un héros et le conseil est clos. Clarisse Larue lève la main, au grand étonnement de Percy. La fille du dieu de la guerre ne l'a jamais apprécié.

- Très bien, conclu Dionysos. Le conseil est clos. Maintenant, partez !

Clarisse, Grover, Annabeth et Percy restent à la table. Ils iront vers le Nouveau-Mexique demain matin très tôt, avec une voiture. Percy ne peut pas se permettre de voyager en avion, car le ciel est le territoire de Zeus.

Les quatre héros vont donc tous se préparer pour leur nouvelle mission: trouver cette mystérieuse demi-déesse et la ramener à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé.


	2. Chapitre 2 - La fille du disparu

Grover, Clarisse, Annabeth et Percy se sont réveillés tôt le matin, fébriles. Ils ont hâte à leur mission, mais ils appréhendent un peu ce qu'ils vont découvrir. Et si la demi-déesse qu'il rameneront à la Colonie est trop puissante, ou si elle va dans le camp ennemi ?

Percy mange nerveusement des cookies bleus que sa mère lui avait envoyé récemment. Il adore la nourriture bleue, et c'est une sorte de tradition avec sa mère, Sally Jackson. Il finit son biscuit et va rejoindre ses amis Annabeth et Grover ainsi que Clarisse, qu'y attendent Percy à la Grande Maison.

Chiron vérifie que tout le monde à le nécessaire et les envoie dans une voiture noire plutôt spacieuse. Un homme inconnu conduit la voiture. Les quatre demi-dieux s'installent confortablement et discutent de la mystérieuse sang-mêlé qu'ils doivent retrouver.

- C'est peut-être une autre fille de Zeus, déclare Clarisse.

- Non, sinon nous l'aurions trouvée avant, réplique Annabeth.

Grover parle peu. Percy pense qu'il a une hypothèse plus approfondie, mais il ne la lui demande pas. Son ami et lui ont un lien d'empathie, donc il le saurait si quelque chose n'allait pas.

Après quelques heures de route, la voiture s'arrête enfin. Lorsque les jeunes demi-dieux sortent du véhicule, ils sont frappés par la chaleur de l'air. Il fait chaud et le ciel est bleu avec à peine de nuages. Les quatre compagnons ont été déposés près d'une forêt: celle où Oliver avait vu la sang-mêlé vêtue d'une robe ample et blanche.

Grover tourne brusquement la tête vers le sens contraire à la forêt.

- Par-là, s'exclame-t-il.

- Non, nous devions aller dans la forêt, commence Clarisse.

Grover l'interrompt d'un geste et il ferme les yeux. Il semble vraiment sentir quelque chose, alors Percy lui fait confiance. Il dit aux autres de suivre son ami satyre, qui fait souvent des découvertes surprenantes. C'est lui qui a retrouvé le dieu Pan, qui était recherché depuis des siècles par les satyres. Malheureusement, le dieu de la Nature est mort devant Grover ainsi que devant Annabeth, Percy, Tyson et Nico Di Angelo, le jeune fils d'Hadès.

Grover marche vers le désert, de l'autre côté de la route. Il faut marcher environ un kilomètre pour s'y rendre, mais le jeune satyre est tellement déterminé que tout le monde le suit. Clarisse soupire un peu, mais elle marche quand même avec les autres. Percy essaie de questionner Grover, mais ce dernier ne lui répond pas et continu d'avancer vers les dunes de sable.

Bientôt, le sable est bien visible. Étonnement, il est blanc comme la neige. C'est un joli paysage, mais les quatre héros n'ont pas le temps de l'observer. Leur ami satyre marche encore plus vite, un regard résolu.

- Je sens sa puissance, chuchote-t-il. Elle est tout près.

Annabeth et Clarisse échangent des regards interloqués. Comment peut-il sentir la puissance d'une sang-mêlé qui n'est même pas une fille de Zeus, d'Hadès ou de Poséidon ?

Grover bifurque soudainement vers la gauche, à travers les dunes de sable blanc. Celui-ci est brûlant à cause du soleil éclatant. Grover marmonne des paroles incompréhensibles et il commence à inquiéter son ami Percy.

Percy s'avance pour arrêter Grover quand il aperçoit des cheveux bruns, qui disparaissent immédiatement derrière une dune de sable. Il se met à courir et il rejoint vite l'endroit où la chevelure a disparu, mais il n'y a rien.

- Ici ! s'exclame Annabeth. Je l'ai trouvée !

À ce moment précis, Grover s'évanouie. Il s'écroule dans le sable chaud qui doit lui brûler la peau. Percy s'approche d'Annabeth, déjà rejointe par Clarisse. Son amie a immobilisé une jeune fille d'environ douze ans aux yeux bleus éclatants. La jeune fille ne se débat pas, mais ses cheveux bruns aux reflets auburn sont maculés de sable blancs. Sa robe blanche et souple est aussi tachée. L'enfant semble tout-à-fait normale, à part peut-être la couronne de fleurs roses qui orne ses cheveux et son regard qui semble très sage pour un si jeune âge.

Percy demande à Annabeth de laisser la jeune fille bouger. Il tend la main à la demi-déesse, qui la prend avec reconnaissance. Elle agite un peu les doigts vers Grover, qui se réveille aussitôt.

- Qui es-tu ? demande Grover avec admiration.

- Je m'appelle Azalea, répond la sang-mêlé.

Azalea est le mot anglais pour "azalée", une sorte de magnifique fleur rose, comme celles qui ornent sa couronne.

Grover regarde Azalea avec émerveillement. Percy se demande pourquoi, mais Annabeth et Clarisse ont l'air de savoir.

- Percy, tu ne comprends toujours pas ? demande Annabeth.

Elle se tourne vers Azalea avant de déclarer:

- Qui est ton parent divin, jeune fille ?

Azalea époussette un peu sa robe avant de regarder Percy droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis la fille du grand dieu Pan.

- Mais...comment ?! s'étrangle Percy.

Azalea raconte son histoire aux quatre demi-dieux. Elle leur explique que Pan a eu un enfant avec une fleuriste qui s'était perdue dans le Labyrinthe de Dédale. Sa mère, Rosalie May, est morte peu de temps avec la naissance d'Azalea, la laissant seule avec son père. Azalea avait hérité des cheveux de sa mère ainsi que de son apparence humaine. Par contre, son père lui avait donné ses yeux bleus perçants et un doux parfum de fleur flottant en permanence autour d'elle. Malgré le fait que Pan soit un satyre, sa fille avait une forme humaine normale. Un jour, Pan, qui se sentait faiblir de plus en plus, offrit à Azalea de partir du Labyrinthe par une sortie cachée.

La jeune fille, alors âgée de 11 ans, était sortie avec comme seul souvenir de son père une couronne de fleurs éternelles qui portaient son nom. Azalea était dotée de grands pouvoirs, comme le contrôle de la nature et la communication avec les animaux et les plantes. Pan lui avait dit qu'elle sera capable de grandes choses, mais elle ne sait pas encore quoi.

En résumé, Azalea May est une adolescente de 13 ans vivant seule dans la nature avec comme seuls amis les plantes et les animaux. Elle possède une grande puissance, mais elle ne l'a pas encore utilisée.

- Azalea, lance Grover, que dirais-tu de venir avec nous à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé ?


	3. Chapitre 3 - La force de la Nature

Azalea May est arrivée à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé tard durant la nuit, lorsque tout le monde était endormi. Malgré l'heure avancée, tout le monde s'est levé pour venir voir qui était cette mystérieuse et puissante demi-déesse. Après les salutations, Azalea a été envoyée à la Grande Maison pour se reposer.

La jeune fille s'endort immédiatement, mais ses rêves sont troublants. Son rêve commence par son père qui la salue et qui s'évapore en une brume étincelante qui s'installe en elle et lui fait chaud au cœur. Azalea se souvient que son père lui avait promis que lorsque qu'il mourrait, une partie de lui vivrait toujours en elle.

La vision suivante est plus étrange. Azalea, âgée d'environ quatre ans, est dans la salle du Labyrinthe ou était caché Pan durant des siècles. Elle fait pousser des arbres d'un seul claquement de doigts et l'air se parfume d'une odeur fraîche et douce. Elle effectue un geste avec son poignet et une petite vague d'eau douce arrose l'arbre, qui la remercie avec une voix grave. Ensuite, elle lève son bras et la terre suit son geste, se soulevant avec un nuage de poussière. La petite fille se retourne ensuite vers l'arbre qu'elle venait de créer, et avec un regard, le fait prendre en feu. Un vent fort commence à souffler autour dans la pièce remplie de fleurs.

- Doucement, ma fille, murmura un homme derrière Azalea. N'utilise pas ta puissante pour détruire, mais pour créer. Ne brûle pas la nature ainsi.

Pan pose alors sa main sur l'épaule de sa petite fille et l'image change.

Azalea, maintenant âgée de treize ans, son âge actuel, est au sommet de montagnes rocheuses entourée d'eau. Le ciel est rose et violet, et des bourrasques de vent font virevolter les cheveux bruns de la jeune fille. Elle est vêtue d'une robe de bohème avec plusieurs tissus superposés. Azalea commence à jouer de la flûte avec rage et une immense vague, haute d'au moins quinze mètres, se forme à la base des montagnes. La pierre autour d'elle prend feu, la terre tremble et des pétales d'azalées volent dans tout le sens.

- Azalea, non, supplia une voix jeune et masculine.

_La vie telle que tu la connais changera à tout jamais si tu fais les mauvais choix, fille de Pan. Utilise bien ta force._

Une voix féminine puissante et douce à la fois résonne dans le rêve d'Azalea. Celle-ci s'est réveillée, trempée de sueur. Elle a bougé dans son sommeil, car les couvertures sont éparpillées sur le sol. Azalea remarque aussi que la fenêtre de sa chambre est grande ouverte et qu'une tempête fait rage à la Colonie.

_Une tempête, _pensa-t-elle_. Comment est-ce possible ?_

La fille de Pan inspire lentement et reprend son calme. La pluie cesse et le calme revient. L'adolescente est troublée par son rêve et elle se doute que la tempête soit une coïncidence. C'était elle qui l'avait faite. Elle avait aussi reconnu la voix de la déesse, même si elle ne l'avait jamais entendue auparavant: Athéna, la déesse de la Sagesse. C'était la mère d'Annabeth, l'adolescente blonde qui l'avait plaquée au sol dans les dunes de sable.

Azalea n'arrive plus à dormir. Elle garde ses yeux bleus rivés sur le plafond pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève.

À environ 7h du matin, Chiron vient chercher Azalea dans sa chambre. Il l'emmène dehors pour le petit déjeuner. L'adolescente remarque qu'elle n'a aucun endroit où s'asseoir. Chiron permet à Azalea d'aller avec les satyres et les autres êtres de la Nature, avec qui elle se sent à l'aise. Elle commence à discuter avec Genièvre, la petite copine de Grover. C'est une nymphe des bois et elle est très aimable.

À quelques tables plus loin, Azalea aperçoit Percy, le sang-mêlé qui l'a aidée à se rendre à la Colonie. Il est avec un jeune Cyclope, son demi-frère Tyson. Azalea se demande de quel dieu grec Percy peut bien être de fils. Bien-sûr, ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que Percy est le fils du puissant Poséidon, dieux des Mers.

Après le déjeuner, tous les sang-mêlé s'assoient autour du feu, et Chiron commence à leur parler:

- Comme vous avez sans doute remarqué, nous avons un nouveau pensionnaire à la Colonie !

Les jeunes gens se tournent tous vers Azalea, qui rougit vivement. Elle réajuste nerveusement sa couronne d'azalée sur sa chevelure brune.

- Viens donc te présenter, ma chère, continua Chiron.

Azalea se lève avec précaution et s'avance parmi la foule. Elle s'adresse aux demi-dieux avec un sourire timide:

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Je m'appelle Azalea May et j'ai treize ans. Je suis la fille du Grand dieu Pan.

Dès que la jeune fille prononce le nom de son père, un murmure parcoure la foule et les pensionnaires parlent entre eux avec un regard soit étonné, soit septique.

Chiron explique qu'Azalea a vécu dans le Labyrinthe pendant onze ans avant de sortir et de vivre seule dans la nature. Elle a été retrouvée par Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse et Grover. Ces derniers sourient à la fille de Pan, et elle repense à son rêve et à la voix de la déesse Athéna.

Après le repas et la présentation, plusieurs adolescents de bungalows différents viennent saluer Azalea et la questionner sur son père, décédé récemment. Elle répond qu'elle est peinée, mais qu'elle a passé des bons moments avec lui et c'est tout ce qui compte. Une énième personne vient lui poser une autre question sur son père.

- C'est horrible qu'il ne t'ait pas fait sortir avant.

Azalea regarde le pensionnaire qui lui a fait ce commentaire avec surprise, puis colère.

- Tu crois que c'est de sa faute ? Il est mort maintenant, à cause de la négligence d'humains comme toi !

La fille de Pan se fâche un peu et un arbre, situé à sa gauche, prend feu. Azalea regarde l'arbre avec stupéfaction, mais il se fait immédiatement arroser par une vague d'eau douce.

- Attention, Azy ! s'exclama Percy, le responsable de la vague. Tu permets que je t'appelle Azy ? reprendit-il avec un sourire.

Des pensionnaires entourent rapidement l'arbre calciné. Personne ne rejette la faute sur Azalea, mais celle-ci sait pertinemment qu'elle est la responsable. Comment est-ce possible ? Après tout, elle est la fille du dieu de la Nature, non des Éléments...

- Oui, sans problèmes Percy, répondit Azalea.

- Super, alors j'ai trouvé ton surnom, Azy !

Azalea sourit et Percy la prend par l'épaule pour l'emmener au bungalow d'Hermès. Même si elle sait qui est son père, il n'a pas de bungalow, donc la jeune fille devra vivre avec les Hermès, qui sont déjà nombreux.

Percy et Azy sont accueillis chaleureusement par les jumeaux Alatir, des jeunes coquasses et malicieux. Azalea sent qu'elle va bien aimer ces deux fils d'Hermès plein d'énergie.

- Bienvenue, Azalea May, fille de Pan, au bungalow d'Hermès; dieu des voyageurs et des voleurs !


	4. Chapitre 4 - Un nouveau départ

~ Point de vue d'Azalea May ~

Je suis arrivée dans le bungalow d'Hermès et je rencontre les frères Alatir. Ils ont l'air drôles et énergiques, ça me plaît déjà.

Tant de nouveautés en moins d'une semaine, ça fait beaucoup. Je savais que j'étais une demi-déesse et que mon père était un dieu grec, mais c'est un choc de voir beaucoup de gens comme moi dans une seule pièce. Il y a environ 10 enfants de ce bungalow: ils ont tous un air coquin et des yeux malicieux. La plupart sont blonds, mais il y a quelques bruns et même une rousse. J'ai remarqué qu'il y a plusieurs bungalows à la Colonie, mais il n'y en a pas pour mon père, qui était pourtant un dieu important et respecté. C'est sûrement parce que personne ne savait qu'il avait une fille.

Connor et Travis me font visiter le bungalow. La peinture marron qui recouvre les murs s'écaille un peu, mais en général ma nouvelle maison à l'air chaleureuse et accueillante. Je suis aussi pleine de vitalité, comme les enfants d'Hermès. Je vais sûrement bien m'intégrer ici.

Les jumeaux Alatir ont environ deux ans de plus que moi, c'est-à-dire quinze ans. Après la visite, Connor s'exclame:

- Ah, oui, j'avais presque oublié. Ça, c'est ton lit.

Il pointe un lit simple aux draps blancs, à côté d'une fenêtre. Je souris, car les enfants d'Hermès ont même pensé à mettre une plante sur le rebord, sachant que je suis une fille du dieu de la Nature.

- Merci beaucoup, les gars.

Connor et Travis me lance un regard rieur et me laisse m'installer. Je pose ma couronne d'azalée sur une commode et j'observe la plante sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ce sont des miltonias, des fleurs blanches avec des taches jaunes et violettes. Les feuilles sont vertes et la plante dégage un doux parfum.

Je commence à converser avec la plante. Ça peut sonner étrange, mais je parle avec des animaux, des arbres et des fleurs depuis toute petite. C'est un don qui me vient de mon père, Pan. La fleur ne me répond pas concrètement, mais j'entends sa voix dans ma tête. Par contre, moi, je dois lui répondre à voix haute. Quelques personnes présentent dans le bungalow me regarde en riant, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Ils finiront bien par comprendre mes pouvoirs, maintenant que je vis avec eux.

Après avoir salué le miltonia et repris ma couronne de fleurs roses, je sors du bungalow d'Hermès. Un peu plus loin, je remarque Percy et Annabeth qui discute. Je me dirige vers eux et le fils de Poséidon me fait un grand sourire. Ses yeux verts comme la mer sont saisissants.

- Salut, Azy !

- Bonjour Percy, lui répondis-je.

Annabeth me sourit et elle me demande si ça c'est bien passé avec les jumeaux Alatir. Je lui réponds que oui. Percy et Annabeth ont seize ans, mais ils ont l'air plus mature que leur âge. Ils ont combattus d'innombrables monstres et ils ont vécu des expériences difficiles, je le sais.

- Ce sont des rhododendrons sur ta couronne, Azalea ? me demanda Annabeth.

Rhododendron est le vrai nom pour "azalée". Fille de la déesse de la Sagesse, Annabeth est très cultivée. Je passe ma main sur ma couronne avant de déclarer:

- Oui, en effet. Je suis nommée d'après cette fleur. Mon père m'a fait une couronne éternelle d'azalées lorsque j'avais cinq ans. Depuis, je ne la quitte jamais...

Je suis un peu nostalgique, car je repense à tous les bons moments que j'ai passés avec mon père. Les autres demi-dieux n'ont presque aucune chance de perdre leur parent divin, car il est immortel. Mon père l'était, jusqu'à ce que ce qu'il protégeait soit détruit par des humains égoïstes.

Percy et Annabeth me regarde avec un air désolé. Je les rassure d'un sourire. Un peu plus loin, Genièvre me fait signe. Je dis au revoir aux deux sang-mêlé et je vais rejoindre la nymphe sylvestre. Elle est très jolie pour une dryade, avec ses grands yeux verts et ses cheveux ambre. Elle est très petite, mais je sais qu'à l'intérieur Genièvre est courageuse et forte.

La nymphe me parle de son petit ami, Grover. C'est le satyre qui m'a retrouvée dans les dunes de sable. D'après la description de Genièvre, son copain est bienveillant, amical et, surtout, il adore la nature.

- Il était là lors de la mort du Grand Dieu Pan, continua Genièvre.

Je hoquète de surprise et je me retourne vivement. Je demande à mon amie de répéter.

- Grover était là lorsque Pan est mort. Ton père a donné des conseils à Grover et depuis ce temps, il dit que l'âme du dieu vit en nous tous et que c'est à tout le monde de sauver la nature.

Je hoche doucement la tête. C'est une chose que mon père me disait souvent, et je suis contente qu'il ait été libéré par un satyre comme Grover. Au moins, l'âme de mon père est en paix, maintenant.

Quelques heures plus tard, après le repas du soir, tous les bungalows se rejoignent autour du feu de camp. Ce soir, les flammes sont vertes, car l'ambiance est joyeuse. Les enfants d'Apollon chantent et jouent de la lyre. Je suis assise avec les jumeaux Alatir, qui tapent des mains avec entrain sur le rythme de la musique. Je secoue doucement mes cheveux bruns et mon regard croise celui d'une fille rousse au visage criblé de taches de rousseur. Elle a des yeux verts et des cheveux rebelles dépassent de sa queue de cheval.

- Qui c'est ? demandai-je à Connor.

Il suivit mon regard avant de chuchoter:

- C'est Rachel Elizabeth Dare, notre Oracle. Parfois, elle fait des prophéties, mais le reste du temps, c'est une mortelle normale. Elle voit à travers la Brume.

Mon père m'avait expliqué ce qu'était la Brume lorsque j'étais petite, et je sais que ma mère avec le don de voir à travers. Étant une fleuriste, elle a tout de suite attirée mon père. Par contre, elle est décédée et je ne l'ai jamais vraiment connue.

Rachel et moi nous observons mutuellement et elle sourit. Soudain, ses yeux verts deviennent fluorescents et de la vapeur verte s'amasse à ses pieds. Elle va tomber sur le sol mais un enfant d'Hécate la rattrape au dernier moment. Elle parle d'une voix ancienne et profonde, et les phrasent qu'elle prononce ne font aucun sens.

_Il y a des siècles, par quatre dieux un enfant fut choisie,_

_L'air, l'eau, le feu et la terre se déchaîneront,_

_L'enfant du disparu par les dieux sera recherchée,_

_Mais si l'élue vers l'ennemi se tourne,_

_L'Olympe et sa puissance s'éteindront,_

_Et lors d'une éclipse le choix sera fait,_

_La mort ou la vie triomphera alors du monde._


End file.
